Wie Godric zum Sprechenden Hut kam
by Drachendame
Summary: Jahr für Jahr teilt der Sprechende Hut die Schüler in ihre Häuser ein. Doch woher kommt er? Und wie kam er zu seinem Verstand? [Eine meiner früheren Stories, weder etwas ernstes, noch besonders gut... g]


**Wie der Verstand in den sprechenden Hut kam**

_Disclaimer: Die Geschichte gehört mir ganz allein und ist selbstverständlich erfunden. Godric Gryffindor und der sprechende Hut hab ich mir von ihrer großartigen Schöpferin J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen. Besten Dank dafür. Nathaniel Cross allerdings ist aus meiner Feder. Diese Geschichte war ursprünglich als Hausaufgabe für den HP-FC gedacht und wurde für die Bibliothek vorgeschlagen. Wenn die Story also dort auftauchen wird, dann ist das mit meinem Einverständnis geschehen. Ansonsten darf nichts ohne Absprache genommen werden. _

"Literature Mark" war die größte Bibliothek von Westport. In ganz Irland war sie bekannt, auch bei den Zauberern, denn außer Muggelbüchern führte Nathaniel Cross, der Inhaber, auch noch Zauberbücher. Er hatte fast alle Bücher, die jemals in der Zaubererwelt geschrieben worden waren, sogar sehr alte, von denen man munkelt, dass sie zusammen mit der Erde geschaffen wurden.

Nathaniel Cross war ein schmächtiger, kleiner Mann. In der Menschenmenge von Westport hätte man ihn wahrscheinlich niemals wahrgenommen, wenn nicht immer diesen riesigen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf gehabt hätte, wenn er aus seinem Laden ging. Es war ein seltsamer Hut. Groß, braun und sehr rissig. Nathaniel konnte ihn zusammenflicken, wie er wollte, die abgenutzten Stellen blieben. Einen neuen kaufen wollte Nathaniel nicht, nein, das war sein Hut, er hätte ihn für nichts auf der Welt hergegeben. In der Bibliothek legte Nathaniel den Hut immer mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch auf den Lesetisch, denn wie er sagte: "Der Ärmste kann doch nichts dafür, dass er keine Arme und Hände hat!"   
Für Nathaniel war der Hut wie ein Freund, mit dem er sprach, mit dem er seine Sorgen teilte. Der Hut erwiderte zwar nichts, aber, da war sich Nathaniel sicher, verstand alles.

Das sonderbare Leben der zwei ging weiter, jeden Tag von morgens acht Uhr bis abends 19Uhr in der Bibliothek. Mit einem Unterschied: Nathaniel wurde langsam alt. Der Hut alterte zwar auch, aber noch hielt er sich gut, obwohl er älter als Nathaniel war. Gegenstände altern anders als die Menschen. Nathaniel wusste das. Er machte sich Sorgen. Was sollte aus seinem Hut werden? Man würde ihn nach seinem Tod sicher wegschmeißen, das machte Nathaniel unglücklich.

Eines Tages war es merkwürdigerweise ganz still und ruhig im Laden, der sonst bis zum Ladenschluss überfüllt war. Nathaniel saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Den Hut hatte er auf den Tisch gestellt. Da klingelte die Ladenglocke. Ein großer, rothaariger Mann trat herein.   
"Guten Abend", sagte er. "Hätten Sie vielleicht ‚Theorie der Magie'?" Plötzlich hielt er inne, sein Blick fiel auf den Hut. Der Hut schien ihn zu beobachten.  
Nathaniel bemerkte dies und meinte: "Ich glaube, er ist sehr intelligent."   
"Ist das Ihr Hut? Ich meine, setzen Sie ihn auf?", entgegnete der Mann barsch. Nathaniel erschrak. "Tut mir leid.", meinte der Mann entschuldigend. "Er ist einfach unglaublich, könnte ich ihn haben? Ist er zu verkaufen?"

Nathaniel wurde das Herz schwer. Leise sagte er: "Er ist nicht zu verkaufen. Er hat keinen Preis." Der Mann senkte düster den Kopf. Nathaniel stand auf und stützte sich auf seinen Schreibtisch.   
"Und doch… Ich kann ihn nicht behalten. Mein Leben geht zu Ende. Nach meinem Tod würde er weggeschmissen werden, das spüre ich. Verkaufen kann ich ihn nicht, das könnte ich nicht übers Herz bringen." Der Mann nickte verständnisvoll. Nathaniel hob den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. Plötzlich war ihm, als würde er ihn schon immer kennen. Dann ging er zu einem Regal und holte ein Buch heraus.   
"Bitte sehr", sagte er. "'Theorie der Magie'" Der Mann bedankte sich und bezahlte. Hin und wieder warf er einen Blick auf den Hut.

"Auf ein andermal.", meinte er und wollte zur Tür. Da hielt ihn Nathaniel auf.   
"Hier", sprach er und drückte ihm den Hut in die Hand. Dann bugsierte er ihn hinaus und schloss die Tür.

Der Mann blieb verblüfft auf der Straße stehen. Fassungslos stammelte er: "Ähm, danke…" Dann riss er sich zusammen und sprach feierlich:   
"Ich, Godric Gryffindor, werde immer in Ihrer Schuld stehen." Er drehte sich um und ging. 

Nathaniel lehnte sich an die Tür. Nun hatte er den ganzen Ballst abgeworfen.

Auf der Reise nach Hogwarts schaute Godric immer wieder auf den Hut. Er schien ihm etwas mitteilen zu wollen. Der Gedanke, dass der Hut einen Verstand haben könnte, ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Schließlich zückte er seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Vivate!"

An der Krempe des Hutes öffnete sich ein Schlitz. 

"Na endlich!", hörte er den Hut sagen. "Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit!" Godric fühlte sich ein bisschen überrumpelt und fragte: "Lebst du wirklich? Ich meine, wie und warum kannst du denken? Du bist in keiner Weise als ein magisches Geschöpf bekannt."   
"Na toll, schon sag ich ein Wort, werde ich mit Fragen überschüttet. Wie du willst… Ob ich lebe? Keine Ahnung. Woher das Denken kommt, weiß ich selber nicht genau. Immer auf eine Seite voller Buchstaben zu starren muss irgendetwas ausgelöst haben. Plötzlich hab ich angefangen, Wörter wieder zu erkennen, dann Buchstaben. Langsam hab ich verstanden, was sie bedeuten. Ich hab mich dann für alles interessiert, vor allem für die Menschen, wie sie mit dem Gesicht zucken, wenn sie reden, was für Gaben und Eigenschaften sie haben, wie sie sich fühlen, wenn ihre Haare aufrecht stehen… Das alles hab ich mir selber beigebracht. Ganz allein!"

Ein bisschen eingebildet war er schon, dachte Godric. "Wie bitte?", meckerte der Hut. "Eingebildet? Ich? Schau dich doch im Spiegel an, du… du…" Dann fiel ihm nichts mehr ein und er verstummte.   
Godric unterdrückte sein Lachen und hakte nach: "Du meinst, du kannst die Gaben und Eigenschaften der anderen erkennen? Anscheinend auch Gedanken lesen…"   
"Grmpf", brummte der Hut. Godric beschloss, dass es ein Ja war. Ihm kam eine Idee. Ungeheuerlich schien ihm zuerst. Dann sagte er sich, dass man es vielleicht ausprobieren könnte.   
"Ich mach mit.", brummelte der Hut vor sich hin. Godric sah erstaunt auf, dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass der Hut Gedanken lesen konnte.

Und so kam der Hut nach Hogwarts.   
Einige Wochen blieb er bei Godric im Büro, dann zog er zeitweilig zu den anderen Hausgründern, Rowena, Salazar und Helga um sie richtig kennen zu lernen. Alles merkte er sich.   
So kam es, dass er an jedem Schulanfang den neuen Schülern auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde und anhand ihrer Gaben und Eigenschaften entschied, in welches Haus der jeweilige Schüler kam.   
Nach und nach entdeckte er bei sich sogar eine poetische Ader und beschloss, während seiner freien Zeit im Schuljahr ein Lied zu dichten, das er dann bei der Auswahl vortragen würde. 

Gesagt, getan, fast jedes Jahr trug er nun ein neues "Hut-Lied" vor, die Bewunderung der Zuhörer aber änderte leider nichts an seiner Selbstzufriedenheit.


End file.
